Please Be Home for Christmas
by randomle26
Summary: "I'd be honored to spend Christmas with you and Alex." I look up at him, "Really?" He nods sincerely, "Yeah, I miss my son and it's not going to kill me to be in the same room with you…as long as you don't throw things at me."


**AN: Here's a new one shot (I thought this one was more Christmasey…I don't know I'm not used to writing holiday themed stuff)**

**I hope you enjoy. And don't let my errors bother you.**

**(By the by, I don't know if Bon Jovi's version was a cover or not, I just used the Bon Jovi version for the lyrics) **

**Song Used: ****Please Come Home for Christmas**** by Bon Jovi**

* * *

_Please come home for Christmas__  
__(Please come home)_

_If not for Christmas by New Year's night_

_Friends and relations send salutations__  
__Just as sure as the stars shine above__  
__(Yes, they do)_

_This is Christmas, Christmas my dear__  
__The time of year to be with the one that you love_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"So Alex, what did you do at school today?" I ask my 2nd Grader son. He smiles up at me with his big baby blue eyes that remind me of his father, "Today we made snowflakes." I smile down at his innocent face and hand him a ruler, "Really? Maybe later you can make some for us and we can hang it up."

The corners of his smile increase. He takes the ruler and helps me measure the wrapping paper. I loved spending these moments with my son; even the simple things make him happy. I couldn't afford to get him a sleigh so we could slide down the hill near our apartment, so we just slid together down a cardboard box (which was a mess considering the cardboard was soaked).

He nods as I finish wrapping a box of Legos for the Toys for Tots donation. Alex and I don't exactly live in luxury at the moment, but we both try to cut back and give when we can.

"The teacher said we had to write our biggest Christmas wish on the snowflake when we hung it up."

"Oh," I question, "What did you write?" He looks at the floor and hands me the scissors, "I don't want to say." I stare at his self-conscious face and can't help but smile at how adorable he looks. I put the supplies down and pick my son up. I began to tickle him, "C'mon. Tell me." He laughs and begs for me to stop. Once I do, he begins wiping his eyes. He looks at me with hope, "My Christmas wish is that we celebrate Christmas as a family."

I know he's silently asking where Dad is.

I try not to let my smile falter. I kiss the top of his head, "Why you don't like spending time with mommy?" He laughs, "No. I love Mommy." I ruffle his black locks, "I love you too, baby boy."

He tugs on my plaid button-down and pulls himself closer to me, "Don't tell daddy, but I like you more." I laugh and nuzzled his nose with my own, "It's our little secret."

* * *

"Mommy?" a tired Alex asks as I put him to bed. I place him under his covers and pull the blanket over his small body. "What is it, Alex?"

"Is Daddy coming home for Christmas?"

I bite my lip, contemplating how I want to response. I kiss his forehead, "Just go to sleep, honey." He provides a small smile, but I can tell through his eyes that he's upset I didn't answer.

"I love you, Alex." He nods, "I love you too, Mommy."

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Gray- I mean Ms. Roth," greets Kori, the oldest secretary here (meaning she's been at the company the longest). She was also the nicest person here (used to bring fudge for Alex over the holidays).

I smile sweetly at her, "Hey Kori. Is he in his office?" She nods, "Yep, should I tell him you're here?" I shrug, "Nah…surprises can be more…fun."

Kori chuckles, "All right, go on in. But if he asks why I didn't stop you…" "You fought me valiantly, but I'm too strong for you," I finish for her. I hear her laugh as I open the door.

Stepping in I see my ex-husband sitting on a rolling chair, and some girl leaning on one knee, wrapping a tie around his neck and trying in to kiss him. I cough and watch as he turns to me. His eyes go wide, "Raven!"

I wrap my arms around my chest, "Is this what happens here at Wayne Enterprises, Richard?" The girl gets off him, "Who's this?" Richard runs his hand through his hair, "My, ex-wife." She puts her hands in her hip, "Can we help you?"

I lean on the open door, "It doesn't concern you, miss." Richard gets up, "Terra why don't you…um…we'll talk later." _Terra_ smiles at Richard, "Don't be _too_ long."

Terra leaves, bumping my shoulder in the process. My arms still won't unravel as I sarcastically comment, "Score." He rolls his eyes, "If we're going to yell at each other, you can close the door." Doing as he says, I ignore Kori's apologetic look and close the door.

"So what brings you here, Rae?"

"Don't try to talk casual after that little…show." He leans on his desk, "Jealous?"

Shaking my head, I respond, "Not in the slightest." Now he tenses and crosses his muscular arms over his chest, "Then why are you here?"

I sigh and remove my arms, "I want to talk to you about…Alex." Richard stands up straight, "What about him? Did he get hurt?" I shake my head, "Not physically."

"Raven…what are you implying?" I bite my lip and sit down on the red sofa in his office. He joins me and looks at me concerned. I stare at my ex-husband, "He was telling me about how he wishes to get his family back for Christmas."

I stare at my hand on my thigh. When Richard puts his own on my pale hand, I finally speak the reason I came here, "I would like you to come over tonight…for Christmas."

Finally bringing my head up, I see Richard's eyes are clouded with confusion and hesitation, "I don't think Alex would want to see his parents fighting on Christmas." I bite the insides of my cheek, "We've been in the same room for about 14 minutes, I think we'll be fine for one dinner." Richard smiles at me intently. I smile, "If you want to spend Christmas with your coworkers…"

"I'd be honored to spend Christmas with you and Alex."

I look up at him, "Really?" He nods sincerely, "Yeah, I miss my son and it's not going to kill me to be in the same room with you…as long as you don't throw things at me."

"I'm sorry about that," I say with a chuckle. He shrugs casually, "I'm not that upset…you were the one who broke your favorite mug."

We share a small laugh, reminding me of the times we spent before the divorce.

* * *

"I'm sorry you didn't win the competition, Alex. I thought your gingerbread house was the best!"

Alex blushes at my compliment, "You're just saying that 'cause you're my mom!" I shake my head, "No, I'm telling the truth! I guess no one understood that you were trying to make a gingerbread temple of Azarath." I comment as I place my son's beautiful creation on the middle of the dining table. Of course _my_ son was going to try to build something so complex and so different.

Alex jumps up and down, "Can I put up the other ornaments on the tree mom? I helped with the table and everything!" I nod, "Go on, go make our tree beautiful!"

Alex always loved it when I got him a real tree. My coworkers at the school I worked at were very generous with their used trees (apparently fake trees were _so_ in that they gave me their old, real trees). I was known as the poor librarian who needed the charity.

Alex and I weren't poor, we just were really under middle class. When I wasn't working at the library, I took extra shifts at the diner near the school. It was a hassle but it got us the money we needed for food and to help pay rent and to help.

The apartment had one bathroom, a living room coinciding with a kitchen, and a master bedroom. Instead of just getting one giant king-sized bed, I was able to get two twin-mattresses for me and Alex (courtesy of the neighbors on the floor above us). Roy, my next door neighbor, insisted that I talked to Richard about getting more money from Richard, but that would require I talk to him. I was content with the home we had, and if it kept a roof over our head when it rains…it was fine.

_Ding-Dong!_

I have to hide my smile from Alex. "Sweetie, go see who's at the door," I command. Alex looks at me funny considering I _never_ let him answer the door. If I didn't know who it was, I would stop trying cutting vegetables and open the door myself.

"Daddy!"

I can't help but laugh at Alex. I seriously better be nominated "Mom of the Year" for putting up with my ex-husband so my kid finally gets a decent gift. I had the tendency not to give him the _best_ and _newest_ gifts, but Alex knew how to be polite and hide his true emotions.

I look up from the cutting to see Richard walking in with Alex smiling in his arms. He kisses my cheek, "Hey Raven. Santa told me to give _someone_ these presents tomorrow!"

When he puts Alex down, he begins jumping around putting the bag under the tree. I smile at Richard, "Thanks." He shrugs, "You guys have a nice…place." I chuckle, "It's no _Wayne Manor_ but…we manage."

Alex runs up, "Mommy can we go to the park? It's snowing again and I opened another cardboard box!" I smile at my son, "Why don't you go with your dad, Alex?" His eyes shine brighter as he turns to Richard, "Can we?" Richard looks at me, "Does mom need help?" I shake my head, "Go. Go have fun."

* * *

_**Richard**_

Seeing Raven, seeing Alex, makes me realize how much I've been missing out. Sure I get him every other weekend, but most of the time I was working and he'd play with Bruce. I have a newfound respect towards Raven. Roy, her neighbor, was always a close friend for as long as I've known him and he would keep me updated about them. Apparently, Roy would pick Alex up from school (since he works at home) and would take care of him until Raven's done with her shift at the diner near the school she works at.

Guilt began to flow inside me when I realize my ex-wife works two jobs so she can make rent and pay for Alex's school. When we first had him, we had the money to get him into a highly recommended private school. It hadn't come to my attention that Raven still kept him at that school (tuition was pretty pricey).

"So Daddy," Alex interrupts my thoughts, "I'm going to get into the box and you're going to push me!" I raise my eyebrow at him, "You guys don't have a sled?" He shakes his little head and looks up at me with those blue eyes, "Mommy saved up to buy me one last year, but Mr. Sander's window broke when some guy downstairs threw his ball. So mommy paid for the window." When he says that, I notice that his smile doesn't falter.

"Who's Mr. Sander?" Alex begins to prop up the box, and I lean in to assist him. He says, "Mr. Sander is this old guy who lives 2 levels below us. I think he turned…84 this year." "So your mom spent your sled money to fix someone's window?" Alex nods proudly, "Yep, but she got me a new shoes with the remaining money, see!" He begins wiggling his feet underneath his torn sneakers and I can't help but laugh.

"Did you still want that sled?" I ask, but Alex shakes his head, "I like the box. It gets all wet so Mom and I end up rolling down the hill by ourselves anyways."

He sets the box down on the ground and begins to climb in. He looks up at me and I realize he wants me to step in with him. I chuckle, "Alex I'm not going to fit. I'm smaller than mom." He nods understanding, "Can you push me?" I feel my heart break when the light in his eyes dimmer, but answer by pushing him.

The snow is smooth enough that I'm not that conscious about his safety. As he's sliding down the hill, the box's bottom is completely soaked that it tips over and Alex goes rolling out. He's now lying on his back laughing his head off. I smile and run over to him, "You okay, Alex?" He's still laughing as I check his head to make sure he doesn't have a concussion.

I lie down next to my son, "So how is Mom?" He shrugs while making snow angels, "She works more everyday and I don't get to see her till late at night." I look at him, "I'm sorry Alex." He sits up, "I'm not. She promises that every time she comes home late she'll read me an even longer bedtime story then the day before!"

I remember Raven always telling me how she loved to write so those bedtime stories must be really fun to hear.

Alex stares at me intently (I'm guessing he can tell I have a question). I try to word this so a 2nd Grader can understand, "Alex…does your mom…ever have any other guys at home?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. It's just mom and me. She lets me go over to my friends' house every weekend though." I tilt my head, "Why's that?" He plays with his fingers, "Uncle Roy says she works. Sometimes I visit her and help out at the diner!"

I bite my lip. Raven never told me she was overworking this much…then again the last time we talked was 4 days ago.

I stand up brushing snow off, and I give my hand to Alex, "C'mon, buddy. I think your mom has dinner done by now."

* * *

"Mommy we're home!"

I notice Raven's putting a small chicken on the table, "Just in time, I got the chicken out."

Last Christmas with Bruce, we had a huge turkey, multiple side dishes, and a big cake for dessert. I look over at Alex as he's staring at the Kraft Mac n' Cheese in one dish, a big bowl of mixed vegetables, and a slightly smaller bowl of mashed potatoes (with gravy on the side). What was cool is they didn't have a traditional Christmas dinner and Alex was smiling like he had won the lottery.

"Aunt Karen stopped by while you were out, so tonight we will be having some cake for dessert!" announces Raven. Alex cheered and wrapped his arms around Raven, "Thanks Mommy!" She kisses his head, "Happy holidays, sweetie."

Just looking at this embrace warmed my heart. They most certainly didn't have the same life as I did now (working at a big company, relaxing at Wayne Manor, etc.) but they both more than happy with their lives.

* * *

What was amazing about the dinner was that it wasn't awkward. I felt as if I had been here multiple times and enjoyed every second of spending time with Alex and Raven. Every time I went home to Bruce and Alfred I felt like something was missing. But here eating chicken and vegetables with Raven and our son made me feel ten times happier.

Alex was playing with a puzzle on the floor as I helped Raven clean up the table. I pulled out a bag of cookies from my jacket (that I had forgotten to give earlier), "Someone on the first floor said to give this to you." Raven smiles and puts the cookies on a plate, "Mr. Sander. He couldn't find a way to repay me for paying for his window so he has his daughter make cookies for us every year."

"Mommy?" Raven and I turn to our son who's wiping at his eyes tiredly, "Can I hear my bedtime story now?"

Raven nods lovingly, "Of course, honey. We'll just save the desert for Santa." Raven picks up Alex, and he tightly grabs on to her. I follow them as they walk into the only room in the apartment. She places him gently on one of the twin beds and tucks him in so he's all snug. Alex reaches out for me, "Come listen to Mommy's story!" I smile obeying my son and sit next to him on the bed.

When Raven finishes her interestingly told story about Santa and an astronaut, we both leave the room so Alex can sleep soundly.

Raven and I are washing the dishes in silence. It's not awkward but it's not exactly the best. I look over at her as I dry my hands, "Raven you know I'll always help you and Alex, right?" Raven bites her bottom lip, "What did he tell you?"

"Just about how you're juggling two jobs." I don't mention the whole donating thing because I find that truly endearing.

"It's just the money to pay rent, food, and Alex's school tuition."

"Rae," I say, putting my hand over hers so she'll pay attention, "If the tuition is too much you can always put Alex in other schools." She disagrees, "I want to give Alex the best that I can. He deserves it. I can't give him all the new technology out in the world but I can at least give him a better education."

"How come you never told me? It's okay to ask for help." She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her, "I want to help Raven."

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair," I confess, "You're already a great mother: sacrificing your free time to help Alex get into good schools and put a roof over his head. And you're a great person, using money originally for your son on other people." She grins at me and I hold her hand in mine, "You shouldn't be overworked with two jobs. You don't deserve that."

"I need to be more involved. We…we're not together anymore, but he's still my son. I want to help…just tell me what I can do." Raven closes her eyes in thought, "You can pay some of his tuition." I chuckle at her, "Rae, I'll just pay all of it. It's fine, you need the money for rent." "Richard-" I cut her off, "Raven…he's my son too."

Raven takes a deep breath and genuinely says, "Thank You, Richard."

I stare at my ex-wife. Sure there are bags under her eyes and she's slightly skinnier, but she still looks so beautiful. "Why did we end it, Rae?"

She dries her hands, "Other then that big mistake you made…I don't know." She sits on the couch and I follow swiftly. I sit next to her, looking at her intently, "You were the one who threw the coffee mug."

She nods, "I know. I just…maybe you were always working far away and we were always fighting about stupid things. And then you…" I take her hand, "You know that I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for you to find out like that, I was planning on telling you." She doesn't respond. Feeling courageous, I ask, "Do…do you ever think about me?"

She looks at me impassively, "Sometimes…" I smile at her, "I do too."

I push some of her hair out of the way. She smiles, "Moments like these does make me forget what you did. We're not fighting now…it's like old times."

"It…it can be like that again."

Her eyes go wide, "What are you implying?" I wrap my arms around her waist, "Maybe…maybe you guys could live with me."

"Richard…" she starts but I put one finger on her lip, "Hear me out, okay?" She sighs and nods obediently. I rub the sides of her stomach as I say, "I miss you. I miss Alex. And I want to be with both of you, as a family again. You guys could move to Gotham and live there. You wouldn't have to work as much and we wouldn't have to worry about money. We could be together again. And…and I love you…both of you."

She puts her hand on my chest, "That sounds amazing, believe me. But I can't leave here. People depend on me at the school and at the diner. Not to mention all my neighbors. If you want, we can talk about more time for you and Alex and…"

I cut her off, "That's not going to be enough, Rae. I want both of you, I need both of you. I made a mistake of letting you go once, I'm not doing it again. We're both mature now." She rubs her hands up and down my arms, "Richard, we can't just disrupt your life like that." I smile and kiss her nose, "Then I'll move here. I can help out so you won't have to work as much."

"Richard you'd be giving up a sweet life you have for us." I nod, "I know. And it's worth it. I'd rather be here helping out as much as I can then sitting in a boring desk talking to people I don't really care about. I love you both and I want to be with my family."

She kisses my cheek, "You'd be giving up a lot. For this tiny apartment." I shake my head, "Not for the apartment. For you."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" I wipe at my eyes, realizing I had slept on the couch when my neck begins to hurt.

"What is it Alex? Did you want breakfast?" I ask at my excited son. "Don't worry Rae, I got it covered." I look over to see Richard cooking eggs in the kitchen.

He stayed.

That means…he was telling the truth last night.

He really wanted to be a family again.

"Okay Alex. You can open your gifts now that mom's up!"

Like people on Black Friday, Alex begins tearing at the wrapping paper. He pulled out the first gift, "Cool! Aunt Karen got me more puzzles." I smile as he continues to rip at other gifts. Obviously the puzzles were nothing compared to the action figure from Roy. Alex began opening the bag Richard brought last night. Inside were presents from Garfield, Wally, Toni, Kori, and Richard. Alex didn't really get kids stuff like all his friends so he was more than ecstatic to get something besides puzzles and books from me and our neighbors.

I walk up to the couch, "This is my gift, honey." Alex smiles and hugs me tightly, "I already like it!" The corner of his face begin to widen his smile as he sees me pulling out a sled. I kiss his forehead, "Joey at the Diner said his daughters grew out of it. I know it's not new and it's not action figures, but I know you've wanted one."

Alex won't let go of me, "Thank you mommy. I love it! Can we go outside and ride on it? Together?" I nod, "Why don't you get dressed and we'll all go out." Running like Roadrunner, he speeds out to the bathroom

I'm about to pick up all the wrapping paper when Richard grabs my hand. I look at him funny as he pulls me to the couch and onto his lap.

He smiles up at me, "I just need to know one thing…" I patiently wait for his question.

"Do you still love me?"

I chuckle, "Yes. I…I never stopped." His smile increases, "Even after I…?" I kiss his nose, "Everyone makes mistakes Richard. And I trust you…" It was funny to admit that out loud, but it was true. I never stopped loving him.

He nuzzled his nose against my neck, "You're way too good to be true." I lean into him and he whispers, "I don't deserve you." I laugh, "You might not, but I only love you." He places a desperate kiss on my neck, "I love you too…so much."

We just sit there for a while in each other's arms. Just enjoying each other's presence.

"I have a present for you," he declares. I kiss his forehead, "Richard…you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah I did. You overwork yourself with two jobs just so Alex gets to go to a good school and so there's food on the table. You deserve many gifts."

He hands me a small blue bag. I move off his lap and take out the paper from the bag. I look up at him anxiously when I pull out a red velvet box. I open it to see…my old wedding ring.

I look at Richard and he smiles at me, "I love you. I want to be in your life just like I want to be in Alex's. We should make it official. Would you…would you like to be Mrs. Grayson again?"

I smile up at him and wrap my arms tightly around his torso, "I would love that."

He sniffs my hair and plants small kisses on my skin, "I love you. Merry Christmas, Raven."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Richard. And I love you too."

We pull away from the hug and are about to lean in for a much-needed kiss when…

"Okay I'm ready to go sledding!"

Alex walks in, looking at me and Richard embraced in each other's arms. He looks wide eyed, "What'cha doing?" Richard smiles at our son, "How would you like for me to stay here with you guys?"

Alex smiles with hope in his eyes, "For New Years?" Richard smiles at me, "Forever."

Alex runs over and hugs us both. After releasing us, he runs to get a sheet of paper from a notebook and a pen. I raise my eyebrow at my excited little boy, "Alex what are you doing?"

He runs out of the room screaming, "I have to write a letter to Santa! He made my Christmas wish come true!"

* * *

**How was that? This one was much more Christmasey and I liked writing it. I know I made Raven and Alex sound really poor, but I wanted to emphasize how different her life and Richard's life were.**

**This was also to show the importance of having family and cherishing the ones you love.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
